


"Perchance to Dream" A Megstiel Ficlet

by LittleAngelCassie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Megstiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 11:09:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1742621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleAngelCassie/pseuds/LittleAngelCassie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is human and his favorite part are the vivid dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Perchance to Dream" A Megstiel Ficlet

Castiel did not enjoy being human. He despised the constant need to find food, water and [of course] a bathroom. However, there was one thing he loved - dreams. It was difficult to find a proper place to rest, but when he did his dreams were a magical place. Finding an abandoned car or house was his favorite. Somehow he felt safe with doors and a roof. 

Weary, Cas would roll his hooded jacket up for a pillow. It was like Christmas if he had a soft blanket to lie upon. Each night, as he drifted off to the castles in the sky, he hoped that she would visit him. It was the one thought that kept him going; forced him to live. As the darkness fell, he would be almost giddy with excitement-waiting for her love. 

Castiel would keep his eyes closed. He always knew it was her. First, the scent of flowers like the gardens of the state hospital mixed with sulfur and just a touch of earthy soil would drift through his nostrils. Next, Meg’s fingers ghosting over his shoulders, up his neck and through his dirty dark locks. Her silky smooth lips kissing his neck whispering, “Did you miss me Clarence?”

She would straddle his body, tracing his face with her fingers. Then as her digits danced over his lips he would take one into his mouth tasting peanut butter. She would purr as he suckled the scrumptious treat. Lazily his eyelids would open to reveal the gorgeous demon; naked and touching her breasts with the other hand. Following her lead, Castiel would reach up and stroke her nipples. Only then would his lover lean over, kissing him. Gentle brushing of the lips and tongues; all this teasing makes Castel reply in an eager moan. Their mouths never parting as she lowers his pants to expose his manhood to her velvety skin. A short pause of desirous panting as his shirt is removed. The fallen angel always taking Meg’s petite vessel into his tight embrace rolling her to the bottom position. 

Castiel nipping at her skin with a constant mingle of lips and teeth. He works his way down to the mysterious veil between her thighs. The once angel uses only the tip of his tongue to stroke her until she cries out in pleasure, “Clarence!” The dark demon dragging him by his hair back to her lips with a rough deep kiss waiting for him. He enters into his lover, surrounded by her warm wet body. With every thrust of his hips, she groans into their never ending bliss. In that moment there is only Meg. Castiel forgets all his humanly woes and senses nothing but her demonic soul embracing him. The building tension in his stomach makes him aware that the end is near. They climax together with a screech of pleasure. 

The mortal human collapses in a sweaty heap on top of his treasured caretaker. Once they have both caught their breath Meg cups Castiel’s face with her hands forcing him to stare into her shadowy eyes. “Goodbye My Lover.”

Castiel awakes with a jolt fully clothed and utterly alone. His nocturnal emissions are ruining his only set of clothes, but a joyous smile plays across his face.


End file.
